The New Girl
by LilyJackson
Summary: COMPLETE 'So before anyone can get to a phone,' Joseph said raising the gun. He aimed at me and shot. 'No,' Zack screamed and jumped in the way. The bullet hit him and he fell to the ground.
1. New Singer

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, but I do own the Seteone family.**

**P.S.-Seteone is pronounced Seat**-**e**-**on.**

_**THE NEW GIRL**_

**Chapter One: New Singer**

Cody's POV:

"Zack, Zack," I said, but with no response from my brother. "Wake-up Zack!"

I smiled with an idea to wake him up. I pick up his cell phone and acted like Max was on the other line. "Sorry Max he's asleep right now but I'm sure he can't come skateboarding anyway."

"Give me the phone!" Zack yelled. "Hey Max, Max, Hello?" Zack looked at me. "I hate you."

"I don't care now hurry up and get dressed."

"Why, you have a meeting with the I'm a geek and will never get a damn girlfriend' club"

"One I hope your girlfriend breaks up with you because I want to see you at the I'm a geek and will never get a girlfriend' club meeting. And two a new family is moving in, their dad is a bellboy so they are going to be across from us in the next suite."

"So, I don't care good night"

Zack got back in his bed and tried to fall back asleep. I sighed "They have three kids and the one are age is probably a girl." Zack jumped out of his bed and ran to the bathroom yelling "Get dressed so we can get to the lobby!" I watched him run off to the bathroom then said "But I'm dressed." I rolled my eyes and went to the elevator and pushed the button for the lobby. "Wait for me!" Zack yelled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zack's POV 

Cody and I waited by the candy counter for the family. Every time we saw a family that we thought was them it turned out not to be.

"Are you sure this is the day that they are coming?" I asked.

"Yes," Cody said nervously.

I didn't believe him so I did what I know will make him tell the truth. I stared at him.

"Stop it, stop staring at me," He said and I knew it was working. "Okay, fine I don't know if they are coming here today."

"So I woke up for no reason?"

"Yes, don't hurt me."

"I could have slept longer!"

"Excuse me," a woman in her late 30's said. "Can you wait!" I snapped at her. "I'm sorry, my brother is just stupid and inconsiderate." Cody said to her.

"It is okay," she said. "I am Elizabeth Seteone, I am the new lounge singer"

She must have noticed Cody's and my faces because she asked what's wrong.

"Our mom is the lounge singer, is she losing her job?" Cody asked.

"_I could see us having to move, mom trying to find a job, us saying good bye to our friends_."

"Oh no, she is keeping her job, they are both going to be the singers." A girl about 17 said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Jenn, go back by Amy and Lilian," her mom said. "Kay," Jenn said and walked over to two other girls. Jenn had dark brown extremely curly hair and was skinny. The second girl looked 13 and had brown wavy hair with a blond streak in the front and was very skinny. The youngest girl looked 6 and her hair was just like Jenn's.

"Now where is the manager?" Elizabeth said.

"Mom," the second girl said. "Wait Amy," her mom said. "Mom," Amy said determined to get her mom's attention. "God dammit Amy what?" her mom said. "The manager is right there," Amy said looking scared.

"I don't think that's the manager now SHUT UP Amilise Mariea Seteone!" her mom yelled. **A/N: Amy's full name is Amilise** "Whatever," Amy said and pushed by Cody and me to get to the elevator. "Mrs. Seteone two things, one that is the manager, and two I thought your husband was going to work here as a bellboy." I said.

"Two things for you, one thank you, and two yes he is, good-bye," She said and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's POV

We got in the elevator and Zack push the button for the 23rd floor. "Ms. Seteone seems nice," I said to Zack. "I think Amy's hot!" Zack said. "Zack," I sighed. "You're just-" Zack never finished that sentence. The elevator stopped on our floor but getting out the elevator we saw something.

"What the-"

_**I will make the next chapter better. If you have any ideas I might use them. **_

**Next chapter title: Her Secret**

_-Sprousbrosfan_


	2. Her Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own TSLZ&C but I do own the Seteone family.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Her Secret **

Cody's POV:

"What the hell," Zack said loudly.

"AHH!" Amy screamed and got up.

"H-hey g-guys," Amy stuttered.

"Hi I'm Cody and this is my brother Zack," I said.

"I'm not stupid," Amy said, looking annoyed.

"Huh?" Zack said.

"I am not stupid I know you two are brothers," Amy said slowly to us as if we were both idiots.

"Why were you crying?" Zack asked.

Amy got real stiff, like she was nervous, and stuttered, "D-don't ch-change the s-su-subject."

"I AM NOT CHANGING THE SUBJECT BI-" Amy punched Zack in the face and he couldn't finish what he was going to say.

"MY NOSE IS BLEEDING," Zack screamed.

"THAT'S WHAT I WANTED IT TO DO," Amy screamed.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING BITCH," Zack screamed.

"YOU AN ASSHOLE FROM HELL!" She screamed back at him.

"STOP SCREAMING," I screamed.

Amy started to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Let my wrist go," she said calmly.

"No," I said, "Not until you tell us what's wrong."

She sighed, "You won't understand"

"We want to know," I said.

"You want to know, but I'm going to go get my nose to stop bleeding," Zack said staring angrily at Amy. Zack went in the suite and I turned back to Amy. "Will you tell me now?" I asked.

"Fine but don't tell everyone," She said

------------------------------------------

Zack's POV: 

I was standing behind the door to Cody and mine's room looking in the mirror trying to keep my nose from bleeding. Why _did she punch me in my nose? I can't believe Cody is still talking to her! At least my nose stopped bleeding._

"Zack," Cody yelled and swung the door open so fast that I couldn't back up fast enough and it hit me in the face.

"Ow, shit," I said.

"Sorry, I found out why Amy was crying." Cody said excitedly.

"Why," I asked looking at my nose which, of course, was bleeding again.

"Her mom's husband abuses her." Cody said.

"What," I said.

"When he hears that Amy does anything that he thinks shouldn't be done he waits till her mom is gone then he punches, whips, and kicks her." Cody said

"What do her sisters do?" I asked.

"They are too scared to do anything because he says that if they tell anyone he will shoot ether them or her." Cody said.

"We have to tell the police!" I said reaching for the phone.

"NO," Cody screamed lunging at me knocking the phone out of my hands.

"Why," I asked.

"Because Joseph will kill her," Cody said.

"Who's Joseph?" I asked

"Amy's mom's husband," Cody said.

"So Amy's dad abuses her," I said.

"No, Amy's dad is dead that's her step dad," Cody said.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

---------------------------------------

Amy's POV:

"_NO,"_ I could her from Cody's suite.

_You lied to me Cody. _I thought.

"Honey, don't you have to go to a show now," Joseph asked.

"Oh, yes thank you bye girls be good." Mom said.

It was very quite in their suite for a little bit. Jenn and Lilian ran into the bedroom. _You are leaving me Jenn. I'm your sister. Come back. _

"Who did you tell," Joseph said looking at me angrily.

"I didn't tell anyone," I said afraid that he could tell I was lying.

"Tell the truth you piece of shit!" Joseph said angrily pulling out a gun.

"Cody Martin," I said petrified.

"YOU IDIOT," Joseph screamed aiming the gun at me.

I closed my eyes, waiting to hear the shot, feel the bullet hit me, and then die.

"NO," someone screamed and then the gun was shot.

_**Who was shot? Who screamed no? Is Amy dead? Find out in the third chapter?**_

**Next chapter title:****Never Again**

I am giving you three chapters because I won't be able to get to a computer with internet accessed for a while.

_**-Sprousbrosfan **_


	3. Never Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing except the Seteones.**

**P.S.-IF YOU DO NOT LIKE BLOOD ****SKIP**** AMY'S POV BUT YOU WILL UNDERSTAND THE STORY BETTER IF YOU ****DO**** READ HER PART.**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**Never Again**

Cody's POV:

"What was that?" I asked Zack.

"What," Zack said oblivious to the sound.

"The gunshot," I said looking at my brother like he was stupider than he usually is.

"Cody you are going crazy, there was no gunshot." Zack said.

"Really," I asked.

"Yeah, dude," Zack said looking at me as if I was the stupid one.

"O.K. night Zack," I said, wondering what I heard.

"Night," Zack mumbled.

--------------------------------------------

Amy's POV:

I open my eyes and saw a bloody body.

_What happened?_ I thought.

I looked up at Joseph. He had a look of horror on his face. He looked up at me.

"Don't tell anybody," He said.

I was too scared to answer so I shook my head. I looked at the body. It was a girl with curly brown hair soaked in blood. I rolled the body over and looked at my hands. They were covered in crimson red blood.

"JENN," Lilian screamed.

I looked down at the body. It was Jenn. Her mouth had blood trickling down it. The bullet shot her in the head.

"Jenn," I whispered.

I knelt down and started crying. _You tried to save me. Even though I said I hated you._

"I forgive you," I whispered.

_FLASHBACK:_

"_I can't believe you Amy!" Jenn screamed again._

"_Go annoy the crap out of someone else, Jenn," I said._

"_Shut up Amy it's your fault that you got wiped so don't blame it on me." Jenn snapped._

"_I hate you and will never forgive you," I screamed._

"_I don't care," Jenn yelled._

_What is going on," Joseph said._

_Jenn smiled, "Amy was being mean to me."_

_He came up the stairs, "You are in trouble Amy."_

_He kicked at me and hit me for an hour while Jenn stood there, smiling._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Let's call the police and say she committed suicide," Joseph said.

I looked at him, "NO, you murdered HER and tried to kill ME!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Don't yell at me girl," Joseph said getting furious.

"I don't care what you do to me, YOU killed my SISTER," I yelled.

Joseph lunged at me and knocked me down. He pulled out a knife. I started to scream but he slit my shoulder making me stop screaming. He raised the knife and tried to stab me, but I kicked and hit him. It knocked him back, but didn't stop him.

"Lilian come with me," I screamed and we ran out of the suite and onto the elevator. I pushed the button for the lobby. The elevator went down, but stopped on the 4th floor. _Joseph is trying to get the elevator to come back up._ We jumped out of the elevator and took the stairs to the lobby.

"Amy where do we go," Lilian asked scared.

"To mom's show," I said and we ran to the lunge.

I saw our mom on stage. We ran to her.

"Joseph shot Jenn," Lilian screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What," mom asked.

Lilian hugged our mom and wouldn't let go.

"Sweetie what is it," our mom asked.

Lilian accidentally said into the microphone, "Jenn is dead."

"WHAT!" our mom screamed.

She ran out of the room, took the elevator, and got into our room and looked at the body on the floor.

"JENN, NO," Mom screamed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Cody's POV:

"Zack wake up the Seteones are gone," I said.

"What," he mumbled.

"They-are-gone," I said slowly.

"Let's go talk to mom," Zack said.

"She's not her she's at the hospital with Mrs. Seteone," I said.

"What happened," Zack asked.

"I don't know, lets go talk to Amy," I said.

We knocked on Amy's door and her little sister opened it.

"Hi are you Lilian," I asked.

"Yes," she said "are you from the funeral home?"

"No, can we talk to Amy," I said wondering why Lilian asked that.

Lilian was looking over to the left. She nodded her head and looked back at me.

"Amy never wants to talk to you ever again," Lilian said flatly.

"Why," I asked.

I could hear crying and could tell it was Amy. We pushed past Lilian an walked over to Amy. I looked at the floor and saw a bloodstain on the floor.

"Amy what's wrong," I asked.

"Get away from me," Amy cried.

"What did I do," I asked wishing she would tell me.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT MY SISTER IS DEAD YOU ASSHOLE," she screamed at me.

"What," I was stunned that she screamed at me.

"I told you I was being abuse. You told your brother than screamed. Joseph pulled a gun out and tried to kill me. Jenn jumped in the way. The bullet hit her in the head. She died." Amy said.

"I never should have trusted you," Amy cried.

"But" I said.

"Get out," Amy yelled.

Zack and me ran out and went in our suite.

"What's her problem," Zack said.

"Her sister died and it's my fault," I said through tears.

"I'm going to apologies," I said.

I knocked on the door and again Lilian opened the door.

"Amy hates you and so do I," Lilian said.

"Can I apologies to Amy," I asked.

For the first time since the Seteones got here Lilian smiled.

"She's in our room," Lilian said pointing to a door.

I knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in'. I walked in.

"Why are you in here," Amy asked while twirling her hair.

"I'm sorry I told. I thought I could trust Zack and you can expect he tried to call the police and I didn't want you killed. That's why I screamed," I said

She looked at me and smiled a little.

"I was just trying to help," I said.

"Apology accepted," Amy said smiling.

"And I-what," I said.

"Thanks for apologizing Cody," she said.

"Welcome," I said sitting next to her.

"How did you and Lilian get away," I asked.

"We ran downstairs and screamed to our mom what happened," Amy said.

"What will Joseph do to you two," I asked.

"Probably kill us," She said sadly.

_I hate Joseph. He better not hurt them._

"Why don't you two stay with us," I asked.

"Thanks," Amy said excitedly and hugged me. I let her till she let go.

"Pack stuff for you guys," I said.

"Thanks, Cody," Amy said smiling at me.

_If I get reviews next time I get on a computer I will update and give you the forth chapter._

**Next Chapter Title:** **Hiding**

**-Sprousbrosfan**


	4. Hiding

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own the Seteones and the plot.**

**Chapter Four**

**Hiding**

Cody's POV:

"You what," Zack asked.

"I thought that since Joseph was trying to kill them they could stay here," I said. Zack looked exasperated.

"Joseph will look for us," Zack said.

"He knows our names, not who we are," I said. Zack shrugged.

**That Night 10:05**

Amy's POV:

Lilian and I climbed into Zack's bed. Zack was sleeping with Cody. I laid down and heard Cody talking.

"What ya say," I asked looking at him.

"How long has Joseph been abusing you." Cody asked. I walked over and sat next to him.

"For two years, but he's been abusing Lilian for four years," I said. Cody looked at me confused.

"Joseph married my mom four years ago," I said. Cody moved closer.

"Why didn't you call the police," Cody asked. I stayed quiet. Cody changed the subject.

"When's your sisters funeral," Cody asked.

"In three days," I said leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around me. I looked at him then got up and went to the other bed.

"Night," Cody said. I looked at him. He smiled and than rolled over.

**I know it's short. Next chapter will be longer.**

**Next Chapter Title:** **Gone**

-_Sprousbrosfan_


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and the Seteones. The rest is Disney's. I also don't own Gone by Kelly Clarkson.**

**P.S. - If blood disturbs you, don't read the part about the pictures.**

**Chapter Five**

**Gone**

**Sunday 8:30 AM**

Cody's POV:

I woke up and looked at Amy and Lilian's bed. It was empty. I rolled over and Zack was missing also.

"Zack," I called. No answer.

"Amy, Lilian," I called out. Not a sound. I got up and was about to walk out of the room when I saw a piece of paper on Amy and Lilian's bed. I picked it up and read the note.

**The Note:**

_Kid,_

_If you want to ever see your brother and friends again do something for me. Come to the suite across the hall with a thousand dollars and I will give you your brother. You have five hours to get me the money or I will slit Amy's neck open. Got it? Here are some pictures of them if you don't believe me._

_Joseph_

I looked at the pictures. Amy was unconscious and her hair was soaked in blood. She had a black eye and crimson red blood trickling from her mouth. Zack was unconscious and had two huge gashes on his face. One on his cheek and the other was on his forehead. He had two black eyes. His blond-brown hair was red with his blood. Lilian was awake and had tape over her mouth. I couldn't see her face because it was covered in dry blood. In the piles of pictures there was another piece of paper. It was in Amy's handwriting.

_Amy's Note:_

_Cody come save Zack and Lilian. Don't save me, Joseph will kill you. He only wants me, not them. Please listen to me._

I put the note down. _Why would she want me to save only my brother and her sister? I have to try to save all of them._ I got dressed and ran to the elevator._ I have to find London. _

**There's the chapter.**

**Next Chapter Title: ****Stealing**

-_Sprousbrosfan_


	6. Stealing

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I own the Seteones and the plot.**

**P.S.-In my story's Max was adopted.**

**Chapter Six**

**Stealing**

Cody's POV: 

I ran down the stairs and saw London talking to Maddie. Maddie looked at me. Her and London walked up to me.

"Amy, Zack, and Lilian are missing," Maddie said "have you seen them." I shook my head nervously. Maddie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't seen them all day," I said. Maddie could tell I wasn't lying. London looked happy.

"I know what they're doing," London said. We looked at her waiting for her to tell us.

"They are having some fun' together," London said. We stared at her. _London gets_ _dumber every day._

"I can understand Amy and Zack cause it's obvious they like each other, but Lilian's six," Maddie said. London stood there. I didn't notice that they liked each other.

"I heard that a five year-old did it, why not six," London said. Maddie smiled at her.

"Can I see your purse for a second," Maddie asked sweetly. London handed it to her. Maddie hit London in the back of the head then walked away.

"That bitch hurt me," London said.

"London I agree with you a 100 percent, can I have a thousand dollars," I said. She looked in her purse and handed the money to me. When she walked away Maddie was glaring at me.

"Why do you need thousand dollars," Maddie said. I stood there.

"To…pay Max back," I said. Maddie raised her eyebrow.

"Max gave you a thousand dollars," Maddie asked skeptically. I nodded my head.

"We were in the game room and I kept asking her for money, I took a thousand so now I'm repaying her," I said walking away. Maddie grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Max is adopted, she has never seen a thousand dollars," Maddie said grabbing the money from me and walking away. _Great, what now?_ I had an idea and pulled out my cell phone to call Max. The phone rang three times than someone picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi this is Cody, can I talk to Max." There was a pause.

"_Hi, Cody!"_

"Hey, you know how Zack, Amy, and Lilian are missing?"

"_Yeah, do you know where they are?"_

"Yes, Amy's step dad toke them and he won't let them go unless I get him a thousand dollars."

"_So what's wrong?"_

"I asked London for money, she gave it to me, but Maddie took it away."

"_So you need help getting money?"_

"Yes." There was a long pause. _Did she hang up?_ There was a dial tone. _She hung up. What do I do now? _Someone tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around it was Max.

"How did you get here so fast," I asked.

"Ran, so let's go get that money," She said.

"How," I asked. She went to my ear.

"We go to London's room and take a thousand dollars," Max whispered in my ear.

"We could go to jail," I said. Max sighed.

"We have to, you distract Maddie and London and I will get the money," Max said running into the elevator. London started walking to the elevator. I ran up to her.

"London where you going," I asked nervously.

"I'm going to get a massage," London said walking past me. I stepped in front of her.

"Where," I asked.

"In my suite, duh," she said. I didn't move.

"Why have one in your room when you go to a spa," I said staying in her way.

"Cause I want to, duh," London said pushing past me. The elevator doors closed. I sent a text to Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max's POV:

_Where would I hide money? I_ looked at her bed. _Maybe under her bed._ I looked under it. _No, where else._ I looked at a large portrait of London and Ivana. _Of course. _I pulled down the portrait and there was a safe there. _I knew it._ It said to type in the password. I was about to when my phone went off. _I have a text._ I looked at it

London coming, get out.

I sighed and got one of the chairs. I put it under the doorknob and went back to the safe. _What is her password?_ I saw writing on the back of the portrait and laughed. Password for safe: Ivana'.

"Good, old, stupid London," I said to myself. I typed in the password and reached in to grab money. I quickly counted to see if I got enough.

"Yes I got it," I said happily. The doorknob started shaking.

"Shit," I mumbled. I waited until London stopped shaking the doorknob and then moved the chair. I ran under the bed. London walked in with Cody.

"Why is my safe opened," London asked. Damn it I forgot to close the safe.

"You forgot to close it last time you looked in it," Cody said. London went over to the safe and I climbed from under the bed. We ran out and back to Cody's suite.

"Yes we got," We cheered hugging each other. We go of each other.

"Let's go give the money to Joseph," Cody said. I nodded and we walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's POV:

We were standing outside Joseph's suite. I knocked on the door. Joseph answered. He looked at Max.

"Do you have the money," Joseph asked. We handed it to him. He counted the money.

"Fine I will give you your brother," He said with an evil smile.

"Would you like Lilian also," He asked. I nodded. He went back in and we could hear Lilian and Zack screaming. He came back with both of them and threw them at us. We caught them.

"Now, since you wanted Lilian I get your girl," he said laughing. He grabbed Max and pulled her into his room. We could hear Max and Amy screaming.

"_Let me go, please!"_

"_Leave her alone."_

"_HELP!"_

"_GUYS, HELP!"_

We heard them screaming but the door was locked. Zack grabbed Lilian and me and dragged us into our suite.

"Why did you pull us away, we need to help them," Lilian and me said. Zack rolled his eyes.

"We need to get a plan before we save them or else one of us will die," Zack said. We sat there thinking. Zack laughed.

"I have a plan for a sweet' escape," He laughed.

**Next Chapter Title: The Sweet Escape**

_-Sprousbrosfan_


	7. The Escape

**Disclaimer: I own the Seteones and the plot. I do not own ****"Not Ready to Make Nice"**** by the Dixie Chicks. **

**Chapter Seven**

**The Escape**

Amy's POV:

_**Forgive, Sounds good**_

_**Forget I'm not sure I could**_

_**They say time heals everything**_

_**But I'm still waiting**_

I looked at the other girl. She was sitting on a bed, crying.

"Did he hurt you," I asked. She looked at me.

"He kicked me in my stomach and punched my face," she said. I felt angry at Joseph for doing that.

_**I'm through with doubt**_

_**Nothing left for me to figure out**_

_**I've paid a price**_

_**And I'll keep paying **_

"We have to get out of here," I said. The girl looked at me.

"How," she said.

"We have to think of something," I said. She smiled

"Kay, what's your name," she said.

"Amy," I answered.

"Max," she said smiling.

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**Still mad as hell**_

_**And don't have time to go round, round, and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**Probably wouldn't if I could**_

_**Cause I'm made as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should.**_

"I have an idea," Max said. I looked at her.

"There's a vent right there," she said pointing "if we can get in there before he comes back."

"Okay, lift me up than I'll pull you up," I said. Max nodded and lifted me up.

_**I know, you said**_

_**Can't you just get over it**_

_**It turned my whole world**_

_**And I kinda like it**_

_**In my bed and I sleep like a baby**_

_**With no regrets and I don't mind saying**_

_**It's a sad, sad story when a mother would teach her daughter**_

_**That she oughta hate a perfect stranger**_

_**And how in the world could the words that I said**_

_**Send somebody so over the edge that they write me a letter**_

_**Saying that I should shut up and sing or my life would be over**_

I got in the vent and pulled Max up too.

"Come on let's try and find our way through," I said. Max pointed to the left.

"If you go that way we will be above you living room," Max said. I shrugged and went that way.

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**Still mad as hell**_

_**And don't have time to go round, round, and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**Probably wouldn't if I could**_

_**Cause I'm made as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**_

_**I'm not ready to make nice**_

_**I'm not ready to back down**_

_**Still mad as hell**_

_**And don't have time to go round, round, and round**_

_**It's too late to make it right**_

_**Probably wouldn't if I could**_

_**Cause I'm made as hell and can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should**_

_**What it is you think I should**_

_**Forgive, Sounds good**_

_**Forget I'm not sure I could**_

_**They say time heals everything**_

_**But I'm still waiting**_


	8. Goodbye Joseph and ZACK

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SLZC or ****"Good Bye Earl"**** by the Dixie Chicks. I own the Seteones and the plot.**

**Chapter Eight**

**Goodbye Joseph…**_**and Zack**_

Cody's POV:

We burst through the door to Joseph's suite.

"Let Max and Amy go," Lilian said. Joseph laughed.

_**Mary and Wanda were the best of friends all through their high school days**_

_**Both members of the 4H club both active in the FFA**_

_**After graduation Mary went out looking for a bright new world**_

_**Wanda looked all round this town and all she found was Earl**_

_**Well it wasn't two weeks that she got married that Wanda started getting abused**_

_**She wore dark glasses and long sleeved blouses **_

_**Up to her neck to cover her bruise**_

_**She finally got the nerve to file for divorce **_

_**She let the law take it from there**_

_**Earl walked through that restraining order and put her in intensive care**_

_**Right away Mary flew in from Atlanta on a red eye midnight flight**_

_**She held Wanda's hand and they planed and it didn't take them long to decide…**_

"What are you going to do, call the police," Joseph laughed then looked at me "When they take me away they are going to take you also."

"What are you talking about," Zack asked confused. Joseph and I looked at him.

"Cody, you stole a thousand dollars and broke into my room, the one they will arrest is you," Joseph said. Zack and Lilian looked at me.

_**That Earl had to die, (nah, nah, nah)**_

_**Goodbye Earl (Nah, nah, ahhhhhhhh)**_

_**Eat those peas**_

_**Cause they taste fine to me**_

_**Earl ya feeling weak**_

_**Why don't you lay down and sleep (Earl)**_

_**Ain't a darn sleep tight (Earl)**_

"I had to," I said "to save Amy, Zack and, Lilian." Zack smiled a little at me. Lilian glared at me.

"So before anyone cane get to a phone," Joseph said raising a gun. He aimed at me and shot.

"No," Zack screamed and jumped in the way. The bullet hit him and he fell to the ground. I heard a screech from the vent.

_**The cops came by to bring Earl in they searched the house high and low**_

_**They tipped their hats and said thank you ladies if you hear from him let us know**_

_**The weeks went by and spring turned to summer and summer faded into fall**_

_**And it turned out he was a missing person nobody missed at all**_

_**So the girls bought some land **_

_**And started a fruit stand**_

_**Out on highway 109**_

_**They sold Tennessee ham**_

_**And strawberry jam**_

_**A fell a sleep that night **_

The vent started shaking and Joseph looked up. Max and Amy came crashing out from the vent. Amy got up and stumbled to Zack. Max grabbed the gun and stood up face the gun at Joseph.

"Last time we do your idea," Amy said to Max. She checked Zack's pulse and checked to see if he was breathing.

"His pulse is low," she said. Amy still sat by Zack after she checked his pulse._ Why do all girls like Zack? _Joseph got up.

"You bitch ARE GOING TO DIE," Joseph yelled lunging at Max. Max screamed and shot the gun three times. They all hit Joseph between his eyes.

_**Cause Earl had to die, (nah, nah, nah)**_

_**Goodbye Earl (Nah, nah, ahhhhhhhh)**_

_**We need to praise**_

_**Let's go out to the lake (Earl)**_

_**We'll pack a lunch**_

_**And stuff you in the trunk (Earl)**_

_**Is that alright**_

_**Good let's go for a ride (Earl hey)**_

_**Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, ahhhhhhhh**_

_**Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, aahhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_**Nahhh, nah, nah, nahhhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

We all stood up and looked at the dead body.

"He's," Lilian started but fainted.

"Dead," Amy said and fell to the ground. I picked her up and Max got Lilian. We dragged them out of the room. I went back into the room and dragged Zack out.

"I'll call the police," Max said.

"An ambulance too," I laughed and so did Max.

**One more chapter after this.**

**Next Chapter Title: ****Hello**

_-Sprousbrosfan_


	9. Hello

**Could you please REVIEW this story?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the SLZC or "Who You'd Be Today" by Kenny Chesney, or "Hello" by Sugerland. I own the Seteones and the plot. **

**Chapter Nine**

**Hello**

Cody's POV:

I knocked on the door to the Seteone's suite. It has been three days since Joseph kidnapped Amy, Lilian, Zack, and Max. Amy hadn't left her suite since then. Zack still was in a coma. Joseph died when Max shot him. Lilian came to the door and opened it.

"Hi, Zack you woke up," Lilian said.

"I'm Cody," I said. Lilian looked upset when I said that. Mrs. Seteone came to the door.

"Cody, how are you, Amy's in Lilian's and her room," Mrs. Seteone said "before you go in listen for guitar music and singing, if you do wait till she's done." I walked over to the door and heard a guitar. I sat down so I could listen. Amy started singing. _She's a good singer._

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**_

_**Wear the pain like a heavy coat**_

_**I feel you everywhere I go**_

_**I see your smile I see your face**_

_**Hear you laughing in the rain**_

_**Still can't believe you're gone**_

_**It ain't fair you died too young**_

_**Like a story that had just begun with death**_

_**Tore the pages all away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the hell that I've gone threw**_

_**Just know no one can take your place**_

_**Sometimes I wonder**_

_**Who you'd be today**_

_**Would you see the world, will you chase your dreams**_

_**Settle down with a family**_

_**Wonder what you'll name your baby**_

_**Some days the sky's so blue**_

_**Feel like I can talk to you**_

_**I know it might sound crazy**_

_**It ain't fair you died too young**_

_**Like a story that had just begun with death**_

_**Tore the pages all away**_

_**God knows how I miss you**_

_**All the hell that I've gone threw**_

_**Just know no one can take your place**_

_**Sometimes I wonder**_

_**Who you'd be today, today, today, todayyyy**_

_**Today, today, today, todayyyy**_

_**Sunny days seem to hurt the most**_

_**Wear the pain like a heavy coat**_

_**The only thing that gives me hope**_

_**Is I know**_

_**I'll see you again someday, someday, someday, somedayyyy**_

She finished the song and I knocked on the door.

"Come in," I heard from inside the room. I opened the door.

"Cody," Amy said.

"How you doing," I asked. She smiled.

"I'm fine, I have to get ready for Jenn's funeral, is Zack awake yet," Amy asked.

"No," I said flatly. _Why does she still like him?_ Amy looked upset.

"I have to get ready, I'll see you at the funeral," Amy said. While walking out of her suite my cell phone went off. I have a text. It was from Max. She's at the hospital.

**Text Message**

Guess what….

**At the Funeral:**

Amy's POV:

We were greeting guests when I saw Carey. Cody's here. Then I saw Carey and two other people.

_**I was born in the heart of a hurricane season**_

_**In the house where my mama was raised**_

_**That old September wind**_

_**Feels just like a long lost friend**_

_**And I…**_

One was Max. She was wearing a spaghetti strap black dress. When she saw me she ran up and hugged me.

"How are you feeling," Max asked.

"Fine," I said. Max had a huge smile on her face.

"You'll be happy to know who's here," Max said. I stared at her confused.

_**I want to run threw the fields**_

_**Fall asleep in a bed of fresh fallen leaves**_

_**And in every wind that blows**_

_**There's a song of letting go **_

_**It's not goodbye…its hello**_

Zack walked up to me.

"Hi, Amy," Zack said. I hugged him and he held on to me.

Cody's POV:

Amy hugged Zack. _What does he have that I don't?_

Amy's POV:

I looked up at Zack. He leaned forward and kissed me one the lips. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms went around my waist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was the story? Here's a poll: **

**To write a sequel **

**Turn it into a trilogy**

**Or**

**Stop here**

_-Sprousbrosfan_


	10. Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews from:

Garfieldluvr

x- The Older Twin –x

GingerIsInTHeHouse13

scarygothicgurl

Darkened Writer

mmkayumm

Hannah Montana 1996

If I get one more review I will give you the sequel.

-Sprousbrosfan


	11. Possible Rewrite

Hi, its LilyJackson.

I just read my story and realized it could have been ALOT better. I'm thinking about rewriting it, but I want to see what y'all say. So just tell me what I should do and if you have any suggestions I will take them. And I will probably update my other stories soon.

Thanks.


End file.
